warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leafstar's Destiny
This is a warriors book im writing. It takes place after the original Clans of just cats have been destroyed, leaving just Firestar, now Fireheart, a ForestClan (ThunderClan) warrior who started the Clan legacy again. Now, there are other animals, not just cats (in fact, at the begining, Fireheart is the only cat). It centers around the life of Leafkit, the daughter of former ForestClan deputy, Missingtooth, and a rouge snow leopard, Tai Lung. It tells how Leafkit lost her two sisters, was dropped of at an orphanage, rose up to become a kung fu master, left to join the Clans, and eventually become leader of ForestClan. But her problems have just begun. This is the allegiances and what i have of the story. (P.S. This IS a super edition, so it will have many long chapters) ALLEGIANCES ForestClan Leader: Blotchedstar–unusually blotched male tiger, tawny, green eyes, 4 lives left. Deputy: Lionclaw–male lion, light tawny brown, amber eyes. Medicine Animal: Nightshadow–black male lion, blue eyes. Warriors: Blacktail–male fossa, brown with distinctive black tail, Brown eyes. Fireheart–handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, green eyes. Redclaw–small, red-maned male lion, short claws, dark tawny brown, amber eyes. Bloodclaw–blood-red male lion, blood-red eyes. Lionfur–female lion, light tawny, orange eyes. Queens: Darkstripe–beautiful silver tiger with black stripes, expecting Bloodclaw’s kits, blueish green eyes. MistClan (ShadowClan) Leader: Tickedstar–male black tiger with orange stripes, yellow eyes, 3 lives left. Deputy: Smeartail–female merle fox, orange with white “smear” on head, neck, back, and tail, left eye is green, right eye is blue. Medicine Animal: Krestlefeather–male monkey, grayish brown, yellow eyes. Warriors: Whitesnow–male tiger, all white, blue eyes. Littleclaw–small, energetic light brown male tiger, orange eyes. Babypink–male T. Rex, dark back which get lighter, pink eyes. Longstripe–male T-Rex, orange with black stripes that go one way on the body but go the other way on the neck and tail, brown eyes. Largeleg–male Tyrannosaurus Rex, brown, green eyes. Shortarm–male Tyrannosaurus, brown with black stripes, very short arms, even for a T. rex, green eyes. Tigerheart–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Stripedpelt–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Blackfoot–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Clawface–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Scareye–male lion, brown with black mane,scar over right eye, orange eyes. LilacClan (WindClan) Leader: Spottedstar–female dalmatian, white with black spots, brown eyes, 1 life left. Deputy: Blackpelt–big black Labrador retriever male, mud-colored eyes. Medicine Dog: Brownpelt–big chocolate Labrador female, mud-colored eyes, sister of Blackpelt. Apprentice, Ghostpaw Warriors: Yellowpelt–big yellow lab male, mud-colored eyes, brother of Brownpelt. Apprentice, Bluepaw Shaggypelt–old English sheepdog male, gray back and white underside, green eyes. Shortpelt–bluish gray male dog, blue eyes. Longpelt–male Shi tzu, white, brown eyes. Gemeyes–female collie, brown back and white underbelly, piercing blue eyes Moonglow–male whippet, all white and almost seems to glow, blue eyes. Queens: Spotpelt–female dalmatian, white with brown spots, blue eyes, mother of Blackpelt’s pups. Foxheart–unusual reddish-brown whippet, expecting Shortpelt’s pups, blue eyes. Sunshine–whippet, reddish-brown and almost seems to glow, mother of Moonglow’s pups, golden eyes. Pups: Oddpup–unusual black dalmatian, blue eyes, older daughter of Spotpelt and Blackpelt. Blackpup–unusual black dalmatian, blue eyes, younger daughter of Spotpelt and Blackpelt. Lightningpup–female whippet with gold colored fur, green eyes, daughter of Sunshine and Moonglow. Littlepup–male whippet with black fur, blue eyes, son of Sunshine and Moonglow. Brownpup–male whippet, white fur with black flecks and black around eyes and ears, bluish-green eyes, son of Sunshine and Moonglow. Fiestypup–female whippet, white fur with brown flecks and brown around eyes and ears, brown eyes, daughter of Sunshine and Moonglow. MidnightClan (RiverClan) Leader: Mackerelstar–female tiger, black with silver swirls, amber eyes, 2 lives left. Deputy: Tigerclaw–male tiger, orange with black stripes, amber eyes. Medicine cat: Tinfur–female tiger, gray with black stripes, amber eyes. Warriors: Lionheart–female lion, tawny, amber eyes. Rubyfur–unusual red female tiger with green eyes. Sapphirefur–unusual blue female tiger with orange eyes. Topazfur–orange female tiger with blue eyes. Aquamarinefur–unusual blue-green female tiger with red-orange eyes. Diamondfur–white female tiger with gray eyes. Animals Outside the Clans Tai Lung–male snow leopard, gray with black and brown spots, orange eyes. Missingtooth–white tiger female, black stripes, blue eyes, formally ThunderClan deputy, mother of Tai Lung’s kits: Nightkit, female tiger, black with orange stripes, green eyes, Mistkit, gray tiger female with black stripes, green eyes, and Leafkit, very small tiger female, orange with black stripes and leaf-shape on her forehead, green eyes, also foster-mother of Tigerkit, male tiger, dark orange with lightning-shape on forehead, blue eyes. Prolouge A quiet night. Too quiet. A black Labrador retriever with mud-colored eyes sat, watching two tigers, a male with an unusual, lion-like mane, blood-colored fur, red swirls instead of stripes, and blueish-green eyes, and a female with silver fur, black swirls, and blood-red eyes. Then the silence was broken with a howl as the Lab charged into the clearing, followed by 19 other dogs of different shape, sizes, colors and breeds. The two tiger stopped messing around. "Swirlstream, run as fast as you can and tell Missingstar LilacClan is attacking," said the male. "Are you sure youll be alright, Bloodstream?" asked Swirlstream. "Just go, if I kill Blackstar, who is on his last life, the rest should leave." Just then, Blackstar, the Lab, jumped him. Swirlstream, unnoticed, dashed off towards camp. Just as she reached the entrance, she heard a zooming sound. Lightningfast, ''she realized in horror. The young gold, silver, copper, and antique brass warrior is the fastest animal in all the Clans. She let out a roar of suprise when a force like that of a twoleg monster at full speed snap her back in two. Then, another female tiger with silver fur and black stripes stepped out, and Lightningfast zoomed away faster than greased lightning. The warrior saw her daughter and realized she was dead. She raced back through the brambles and went to find her leader. "What happened, Darkstripe?" "Missingstar, Swirlstream is dead, and Bloodstream is too, most likely." Missingstar immidiatly raced out of her den and onto a huge rock. "Let all animals old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" She breifed them on what happened before leading them away, leaving just Darkstripe. A few minutes later, they brust into the clearing, and Missingstar's worst fears were realized. Blackstar had brought his whole clan, and Bloodstream was dead. Suddenly, Blackstar lunged at Missingstar, and Missingstar swiped at Blackstar's throat, but not before he bit her throat. When she woke up, she saw Blackstar, Bloodclaw and Lionfur lying motionless. Blackfur, the medicine animal apprentice, looked up at Missingstar, sorrow flooding her eyes. "They're dead" she anounced. Then, there was a yowl, and the two whipped around and saw a small, male, all black leopard lying motionless. "NIGHTSHADOW!" Blackfur gasped, as she relized her mentor was dead. ''What's the use of fighting anymore; 4 of our warriors and our medicine animal are dead, she thought. "RETREAT, FORESTCLAN, RETREAT!" It was the night after the battle, and Missingstar was looking up at the stars. Then, she heard a twig snap and braced herself for a battle, but relaxed when she saw it was just Blackfur. "Have StarClan spoken to you," she asked. "That's why I came to see you," Blackfur answered. "I have recieved an omen; Danger is coming, and only a leaf flying in the wind can save us." "Leaves are weak. How can it save us?" "I do not yet know, but it probably means an outsider with a marking in the shape of a leaf will come into our Clan and save us from danger." "It must be so, if StarClan said it," Missingstar replied, then wandered off. Chapter 1 Leafkit, just a few minutes old, felt her mother’s tongue rasp her ear, as she tried to snuggle closer to nurse. Almost there, she thought. She could feel her sisters’ pelts brushing up against hers. But just as she was about to latch on, Mistkit, the oldest, pushed her out of the way. Oof. Leafkit fell to the ground.'' Ugh, not again''. This was the third time that’s happened. I’ll try one more time. So, she crawled, inch by inch, until she could almost taste her mother’s sweet milk. But then, Nightkit, the middle child, shoved her down. Okay, I give up. As she drifted into sleep, she could think of one thing;'' I hate being small.'' Later that day, Leafkit decided it was time to open her eyes. The first thing she saw were her sisters, who were play-fighting, Mistkit, with her gray fur and black stripes, and Nightkit, with thin orange stripes on a black pelt. Then, she detected the most familiar scent. She whipped around and saw her mother, Missingtooth, with black stripes on white fur. She was asleep, so Leafkit decided to play with her sisters. “Hey, can I play?” she asked. Mistkit and Nightkit exchanged disgusted looks before answering. “Not on your life, pipsqueak!” replied Nightkit, before running off. “Catch us if you can, runt!” Sneered Mistkit, chasing after Nightkit. Leafkit tried to keep up, but her legs were too short. Soon, she lost their trail.'' Well, might as well head back to the den'', she thought. So she turned around, and what she saw horrified her. She couldn’t see the den! “Where is the den!?” Leafkit squeaked. In the distance, she could hear her mother calling. That gave Leafkit an idea. She started walking in the direction of the sound. A few minutes later, she walked into the clearing where the den was. Missingtooth was still calling; she didn’t see her there. “Mom, I’m right here,” Leafkit said. Missingtooth whipped around and ran up to greet her youngest kit. “Where’s Mistkit and Nightkit?” she asked. Just then, they strutted into the clearing. “There you are. I have a surprise for you.” She lead them into the den. “What the!” Another, much larger kit was in the den. “Who are they?” he asked. “These are your adopted sisters: Mistkit, Nightkit, and Leafkit,” said Missingtooth. Each kit walked up when her name was called. “Girls, this is your adopted brother, Tigerkit.” Then she got up, and started for the den entrance, then stopped and looked at Tigerkit. “Tigerkit, look out for your sisters,” she said, then walked out. Unknown to Missingtooth or any of her kits, an adult male snow leopard was hiding in some bushes just downwind of the den, watching, waiting. He was none other than Tai Lung, Missingtooth’s mate, and the kits’ father, but he did not know that. He was angry, as he was denied the Dragon Scroll, a kung fu scroll that is said to give you unlimited power. He was willing to kill anything in his path. As soon as he felt it was safe, he crept up to the den. Leafkit saw him and ran for cover. Mistkit and Nightkit didn’t seem to notice until it was too late. Tai Lung burst into the den. Tigerkit swatted at him, and Tai Lung swatted back, and knocked Tigerkit out. Then, he turned his attention to Mistkit when she let out a wail. He lunged at her and killed her with a swift bite to the neck. He then killed Nightkit when he wacked her on the side of her head. Then, as quickly as it started, the slaughter ended as Tai Lung dashed out. Just as he disappeared in the bushes, Missingtooth burst into the den. She immediately started checking on her kits, but, for Nightkit and Mistkit, it was too late. “Oh, if only I were back in ForestClan, they would have had the protection of the Clan, and Nightshadow would be able to heal them.” Leafkit looked at her, confused. Missingtooth describes how she used to be the ForestClan deputy, and fell in love with a rouge snow leopard named Tai Lung, became pregnant with his kit, and was kicked out because of it. Leafkit’s jaw dropped when she heard that her father was a snow leopard, and told her mother that it was a snow leopard that had killed Mistkit and Nightkit. Several heartbeats later, Missingtooth broke the silence with a single word: “Why?” Later that night, Leafkit and Tigerkit were fast asleep. Missingtooth was sitting in the corner. Then she got up and picked up Tigerkit. Leafkit blinked her eyes open, and realized something was wrong. The warm scents of the den were gone, and she was surrounded by things made of wood. Instead of the moss she was born on, she lay on a hard thing made of wood, and was covered with a soft, multi-colored flat thing. She was covered in a similar material, but the most startling thing was that Missingingtooth and Tigerkit were GONE! There were many other wood things around her,